


Trigonometry & Sulphur

by HeyLegolas



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyLegolas/pseuds/HeyLegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bron/Broen/The Bridge - Teacher AU - when Henrik Sabroe starts teaching at a new school, he doesn't expect to have to share a classroom with a critical, odd, beautiful mathematician.<br/>Vaguely following the plot to series 3 without all the deaths (I can't handle having to see my faves die AGAIN)<br/>Rated T, may change to M in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle of Room 3C

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> So I really wanted to do an AU because I just finished series 3 yesterday and I'm too sad to do anything in the canon universe, and here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged :)
> 
> (Note about character names- the pathologist character doesn't have a canon name as ffar as I'm aware, so I'm calling him Alejandro Flores for the purpose of this fic)

The beginning of term was always difficult, but this year was by far the worst. The staff was still recovering from last year’s, uh, _incident_ , and a replacement history teacher had to be found at very short notice, but surely that wasn’t an excuse for this major administrative error:

Someone else’s laptop was already set up in Saga’s maths room.

 

The teacher’s first day was a non-pupil day for students. Henrik thought he would turn up early, introduce himself to his new colleagues, and then set everything up ready for his lessons tomorrow. The staff room was almost empty but for the headmaster, Hans Pettersson, and a man he hadn’t met before, loading up databases on a dated computer.

“Excuse me, Hans? Sorry, am I here too early?”

The two men looked around and smiled, standing up from their chairs.

“Not at all! Henrik, this is John, he teaches IT.” Hans introduced him.

“Hi. Henrik Sabroe, here to teach chemistry.” Henrik and John shook hands, and moved to the small seating area around a coffee table.

“Ah, so he’s replacing Martin?” John asked, eyebrow raised, “that was quick. I didn’t think we’d get anyone on such short notice!”

“What’s this? What happened to ‘Martin’?” The Dane’s eyes narrowed.

Hans and John made eye contact.

“You’ll probably find out soon enough. Anyway, here’s your timetable- room 3C, when you want to set up.”

 

Room 3C still had posters up from last year. It looked like a maths room, with large data sheets and graphs plastered on the walls; but the drawers labelled ‘Bunsen burners’ and ‘50ml conical flasks’ assured Henrik that he wasn’t in the wrong room. He dumped his laptop bag on the desk at the front of the room and set about unpacking his resources. _Those posters will need to come down_ , he thought, and looked around for a chair to stand on. The lab stools didn’t look too sturdy. He’d have to borrow a chair from the next classroom over, and then he could get to work.

 

Saga unplugged the laptop and plugged her charger into the one free socket. Whoever had been here hadn’t touched the rest of the stuff in her room; everything in 3C seemed to be in order. She opened her laptop and booted it up, ready to review her lesson plans for tomorrow. The door handle clicked.

The intruder froze.

Brown eyes, beard, moustache, chair in his hands.

 

Henrik assumed that this was the person behind all of the maths stuff. She didn’t look like a maths teacher at all with her blonde hair and leather trousers- he was expecting the stereotypical balding old man in a tweed suit. She stood up, picking up his laptop bag in one movement and strode down the class.

“You’re in the wrong room.” She stated, holding out the bag.

“Nice to meet you too. Henrik Sabroe, here to teach chemistry, and I’m pretty sure that my timetable said Room 3C, which is this room.”

“Saga Norén, Maths. Room 3C is mine.”

“But the timetable definitely- listen, should we ask Mr Pettersson?” Henrik tried to suggest, but the blonde mathematician had already stepped around him and left the room, leaving him to trail behind, shaking his head.

 

“Saga doesn’t look happy, heads up.” The staff room door clicked open.

Hans put down his coffee mug and sighed. “So I see you’ve met Henrik?” he asked.

She marched over to the seating area, but didn’t sit down. “We’re both booked for the same room. There must have been a mistake.”

“There’s no mistake, Saga, you just have to share a classroom. You don’t have any lesson clashes, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“But why can’t he have 3B? That’s the room Martin had last year-”

“3B’s gas has been disconnected so the Bunsen burners wouldn’t work, and Gry’s just come back from maternity leave. You could always share with her or Alejandro up in physics if it’s that much of a problem.”

“It is still a problem, but I’m not willing to move rooms.”

“So you and Henrik will be okay working together? I know you don’t like it much, Saga, but we don’t have much choice, I’m sorry.”

Saga considered for a second, nodded and left the room.

John exhaled. “Henrik, she’s a bit of a strange one, if you couldn’t already tell.”

“But she’s a damn good teacher. Results in maths this year were amazing. All of her students got at least an extra grade higher than their targets.” Hans added.

 

Henrik was curious. Curious about what happened to Martin. Curious about Saga.


	2. Punctuality & The Internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

"...and that's how you calculate the yield of a reaction. Any questions?" Henrik asked his class. There were only around fifteen students, aged around sixteen or seventeen. In fact, there were only around one hundred and fifty students in the entire school; a specialist science school in the middle of nowhere with a small catchment area wasn't going to be the biggest. He liked how small the school was. It felt more personal.

Before any hands were raised, the door opened and the one-woman maths department had entered, hair as dishevelled as it was yesterday, arms full of workbooks and a vaguely inconvenienced look in her eyes.  
"Hey, did you need anything?" He called out. His students swivelled around in their seats.  
"It's 10 am. Your class ends now. I need to set up."  
"But I'm not done yet."  
"Miss Norén has a thing about punctuality." The student closest to the front mouthed. Henrik nodded his thanks.  
"Alright, guys, hand in your books, I'll mark them for you tonight," he sighed, "I'll finish up sooner next time, okay?" He turned to Saga.  
"Yep." She unplugged his laptop cable.  
They really needed to install another plug socket.

Saga was surrounded by exercise books. She had taught three classes already today, and, as always, she would stay in the classroom marking until they were done. To Henrik, it looked like a small fort, the way the books were stacked in piles around her workspace.  
"Hey, Saga? Do you want a coffee or anything? I mean, I'm staying behind to mark too and, um, do you need anything?"  
"No." She didn't look up from her work. Her pen scratched a flurry of red inked ticks onto the page, and she reached for the next book.  
"Okay." He sat down and sized up his considerably smaller pile of exercise books.  
It was quiet outside.

"So, Saga, why did you start teaching?"  
Polite small talk. Damn.  
"I like maths."  
"That's all?"  
"It gives me something to do."  
"Fair enough. Man, I've been here for like an hour, and I still have 12 books."  
"Twelve is the smallest number with exactly six divisors." She finished another book.  
"Wow, okay Wikipedia," he shifted slightly and inhaled, "Saga, today one of my students asked if I was replacing Martin. Yesterday someone, John in IT, asked the same thing, but no one seems to want to tell me what happened exactly."  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I'm just curious."  
She began to pack away her things.  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Henrik mumbled as she left without a word.

 

The internet sure was a wonderful resource. Henrik sat at his laptop at home and typed the school name into Google.  
The first result of the 'news' section was a report on last year's exam results, featuring a photo of six happy looking students holding their results letters, and Saga positioned in the middle of the group, looking at something out of shot with a bored expression.  
" _Six of the students of Saga Norén's (centre) class scored in the top 1% of the entire country_." Read the caption.  
Henrik smiled, and returned to the search.  
Pictures of the physics trip to CERN in Switzerland. Pictures of graduation. A formal picture of the staff from last year... wait. There was a face Henrik recognised, and not someone he had met yesterday.  
_First on the left, second row: Martin Rohde_.

 

They continued their routine of marking in silence for another few days before Henrik finally brought the subject up again.  
"Saga, I did a bit of research the other day, about Martin, since no one was telling me what happened," Saga stiffened as he said this, "and I recognised him. He used to work at my old school. He was good.  
"I found an article that said he had retired, but if he had just retired then someone would have just said. No one's telling me what happened, and that means it was something bad."  
Saga's hand twitched. Her handwriting trailed off.  
"Martin did something wrong. And I saw, and I reported him," she put the lid on her pen, "and now he's gone."


End file.
